An electronic mail (E-mail) service provides a communications manner for exchanging information by electronic means, and is a basic Internet service.
An electronic mail can carry a file as an attachment. An operating manner for a user to add an electronic mail attachment is usually as follows: opening a mail editor (for example, outlook) or a mail editing web page, and editing a mail; clicking, on an interface of a mail editing window, a menu for adding an attachment, and then selecting a local file; and loading the selected local file to the mail as an attachment.
In the prior art, if a user intends to use a network file on a website as a mail attachment, the user needs to download the network file to a local file path, and then opens a mail editor or a mail editing web page to perform the foregoing operations; and if a user intends to use an edited file as a mail attachment, the user needs to save the edited file in a local file path, and then opens a mail editor or a mail editing web page to perform the foregoing operations.
A Windows-series operating system of MICROSOFT Company further provides an implementation method: right-clicking to select a local file; clicking a menu option “Send To” in a displayed context menu; and then clicking a sub-menu option “Mail Recipient”. Then the operating system starts a default mail editor of the system, automatically creates a new mail, and loads the local file to the mail as an attachment.
In the prior art, a user needs to execute an operation of many steps to complete the adding of a mail attachment so that the operation is complex, efficiency is low, and user experience is poor.